Lady's Babies
by TorketteMonkette
Summary: What would happen if the older me adopted some baby Monkees? Adorable Monkee chaos ensues as Emma carries on through her first day as a mommy to Monkees with her best friend, Isabella, to help out. Co-written with the infamous "Aunt Bewwa" herself, RulersAreRoyal.
1. Baby Monkees

I yawned and clicked another link on the Google page. I was sitting up late, searching for Monkee fansites I'd never heard of or seen.  
>I clicked a link to a Monkee fansite, quickly bookmarking the page and looked around.<br>_'What's this? "Adopt a Baby Monkee". Must be a game!',_ I clicked the button, _'Adopt all four? Heck yeah!'_  
>The page became blank as it loaded. I sighed, setting my laptop onto my bedside table and laid back in my bed.<br>I shut my eyes, patiently waiting for the page to load. Must have been poor connection...  
>The humming of my computer slowly lulled me to sleep.<p>

~  
>"Mommy!" a voice called. I slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of big brown ones right in front of me.<br>"Goo' morning, Mommy!" the little boy -who those brown eyes belonged to- grinned. His eyes looked very serious, even though he was only about four.  
>He fixed a small green wool hat on his head and grinned at me again. <em>'Wait, this is Mike. So, I really adopted the Monkees?<em>

"Mommy," Mike said again, snuggling up to my arm.  
>"Yeah, Mike?" I asked, hugging him a little.<br>"Where's the others?" he asked, looking up at me with those big, brown eyes. Good grief, he was adorable.  
>"They're probably still asleep," I replied.<br>"Oh. Ok!" Mike hugged my arm and started humming "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".  
>I grinned. He was adorable!<p>

"Mommy." Another child walked in, clutching a small stuffed tiger. He wore orange footy-pajamas with a dark blue rabbit on the left side of the chest.  
>I smiled, "Good morning, Peter."<br>He smiled right back and clambered onto the bed.  
>"Where's your night cap?" Wait. I probably shouldn't have asked that...what if he doesn't have one?<br>Peter reached on top of his head and looked around frantically. He hopped off the bed and started retracing his steps when yet another kid came in.

He had laughing brown eyes, red pajamas -and Peter's night cap. Peter's jaw dropped as he watched the "new one" dance around with his hat on his head.  
>"Micky, why'd you take Peter's hat?" I asked sternly.<br>"I didn't." he said innocently. He started posing and smiling, watching himself in the big mirror on the other side of the room.  
>I smiled and slowly shook my head in amusement, "But Peter wants his hat back...could you give it to him, please?"<br>Micky nodded and reluctantly gave Peter his night cap. Peter grinned wide, making his signature dimples cuter than ever, "Thanks Micky!"  
>"Okay, so we have, Mike, Peter and Micky…where's Davy?" I counted each one of the boys.<br>Peter shrugged and snuggled into my arm opposite of Mike.  
>Mike hopped off the bed, realizing that neither Micky nor Peter was going to go get him.<br>He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. He was just about to step out when a dark haired child crawled in.

He was a little shorter than the rest of them, which could only mean that he was Davy.  
>"'Ello, Mummy," he said in a little British accent. He attempted climbing onto the bed, but had a little trouble since he was so short.<br>I smiled and picked him up and sat him on the bed, saying "Good morning, Davy."  
>He grinned and started to crawl around the bed. I watched him as his brothers started to play patty cake. Davy crawled up to them and sat there, watching with interest.<br>"Mummy, wot are they doing?" he asked.  
>"They're playing patty cake," I answered. Davy frowned in confusion.<br>"Wot 'patty cake'?" he questioned, crawling over to me.  
>"Here, I'll show you." I made him hold his hands up in front of him and then showed him how to play patty cake. Once he got the clapping down, I taught him the words.<br>"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it and prick it and mark it with B; put it in the oven for baby and me!"  
>Davy soon got the entire song down. He grinned. "Thanks mummy!"<br>I smiled back. "You're welcome."

Davy crawled over to Mike, eager to show him that he also knew how to play patty cake, when a low sound came from somewhere in the room.  
>"Now whose tummy was that?" I asked, smiling. Micky grinned sheepishly, "Mine." he patted his tummy.<br>"I reckon you four are hungry then?"  
>All four of them nodded vigorously. "Then let's go get some breakfast, huh?" I pulled the covers off of myself and got out of bed.<br>Mike and Peter hopped off of the bed after me and raced with Micky out the door. Davy got onto his knees and held his arms up in the air, "Up!"  
>I smiled and picked him up, placing him on my hip. "Slow down, boys!" I called, heading out the bedroom door.<p> 


	2. Hu'y up, Aunt Bewwa!

The boys rushed down to the kitchen with me and Davy trailing behind them. Mike and Peter had succeeded in climbing up onto two of the chairs, while Micky was still climbing up one. I set Davy down and then gave Micky a little boost up into the chair. He grinned. "Thanks."  
>"No problem." I went to the cupboard, opened it, and took out a box of Corn Flakes. I turned and showed it to the little guys. "You guys ok with this?"<br>They nodded "yes" and I set about preparing the cereal.  
>I was about to pour the milk into the four bowls when Micky shouted, "I want orange juice!"<br>I turned and looked at him. "I'll get your orange juice in a minute. Just let me finish pouring milk into these…"  
>"No, I want orange juice in my cereal! Please?" Micky sat there and opened his eyes wider and wider. He was attempting a puppy dog stare, and boy did he succeed. I smiled and poured milk into three of the cereal bowls. Then, I went to the refrigerator and brought out the orange juice and poured it into Micky's bowl.<br>_'I should've known he'd want orange juice in his cereal'_, I thought as I gave Mike and Peter their cereal and then set Micky and Davy's bowls down in front of them.  
>Micky grabbed the spoon and started shoveling the cereal and orange juice into his mouth. Peter was a little neater than Micky, but not much. Mike and Davy were the only ones who were semi-neat.<br>I got myself some dry Cheerios and then sat down at the table with them. Each baby Monkee happily scooped their cereal into their mouths.  
>"Mummy, cup." Davy held his hand out to me.<br>"You want your cup?"  
>He nodded and I smiled, "What do you say?"<br>"May I pwease hab my cup, Mummy?" he asked, grinning. I smiled at how he pronounced the words.  
>"Yes you may." I stood and walked over to the fridge. I opened it up and found four sippy-cups all lined up inside. Each had a letter on it, two with 'M's, one with a 'D' and one with a 'P'. I took all of them out, checked if they had drink in them, and brought them over to the boys.<br>I assumed that the 'M' cup with a red lid was Micky's and the one with a green lid was Mike's. Assumption correct.  
>"Thank you." each of them smiled, reaching for their own cup.<br>"You're welcome, boys."

As they ate, I decided to go get the newspaper. I walked out to the porch and picked up the paper. As I walked back in I skimmed through the stories.  
>"Boring, boring, boring-What in the world?" I screeched to a halt when I walked back into the kitchen.<br>Somehow, in the few minutes I had been gone, chaos had enveloped my kitchen. There were corn flakes and-you guessed it-orange juice splattered all over the floor.  
>Mike's hat was dripping with milk, and Peter's night cap had corn flakes all over it. Davy was sitting in his chair, staring in shock at the mess that had been created.<br>I tried not to laugh and put on a serious face.  
>"Ok, which one of you did this?" I asked. Mike, Peter, and Micky looked at each other and then pointed to different people. "He did it."<br>I face palmed myself and sighed. "Alright, since you're not going to tell me... You're all gonna help me clean up this mess." I stalked over to Mike and Peter and took their hats off of their heads. They stared at me.  
>"I'll give them back after I wash them, okay? Right now we gotta clean this up," I told them. Mike nodded like he understood while Peter sniffled a little and nodded.<br>I handed Micky paper towels and had him getting all the orange juice off the floor. Mike was helping to get the cereal off the floor while Peter and Davy wiped the table.  
>I got a mop out and cleaned the floor after Micky to get the stickiness off of it. Then I brought the four of them into the laundry room and showed them how to wash clothes. They probably wouldn't remember.<br>After that, I had them go and get dressed. While they were doing that I went back to the kitchen and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Then I went back to check on the boys.  
>Surprisingly, there hadn't been any chaos while they got dressed. Each of them had gotten their clothes on by themselves. I smiled.<br>"Good job!" I congratulated them. I noticed Mike had another wool cap on his head. This one was blue.  
>"Mummy, wot are we going to do today?" Davy asked as he crawled over to me.<p>

"Well," I said, picking him up, "How about we invite someone over to help me watch you guys, huh?"  
>"Aunt Bella?" he asked eagerly.<br>"Exactly." I smiled and straightened out his shirt before walking into the living room to call her.  
>I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey, do you think you could help me with something today?"<br>"Uh, sure. I'll be right over."  
>"Hu'y up, Aunt Bella!" Davy called into the phone.<br>"Oh, tell him I said okay. See you in a bit, bye."  
>"Bye." I placed the phone back on the hook and looked at Davy, "She said she's coming. Now I need to go change!"<br>I told the boys to go play in their room and left Davy with them. I quickly changed and soon after the doorbell rang.  
>"Perfect timing." I muttered and carried Micky and Davy to the door.<br>"Good morning, boys!" she exclaimed, immediately taking Davy into her arms.  
>"Good morning." Davy giggled and Micky nodded.<br>Peter clung to her leg and she smiled, "How are you today, Peter?"  
>"Good." he smiled up at her.<br>"They ma'e a mess." Davy whispered to her. She snickered, "Did they?"  
>Davy nodded. "And did they clean it up?" she asked.<br>"Yep, Mummy told them to."  
>"Now what are we doing today?" she said to Davy, but I knew it was directed at me.<br>"I want cookies." Micky grinned as I picked up Mike. The other three nodded eagerly in agreement.  
>"Then we have to go get stuff for it." I told them. Mike put his head on my shoulder.<br>"Le's go!" Micky exclaimed.


	3. Cookies with Aunt Bewwa and Chef Mommy

Izzi and I put shoes on each of the boys and put them in the van. There were four car seats in the van, two in the middle and two in the back.  
>"Mommy, can we listen to music?" Peter asked once we were on the road.<br>"Sure." I nodded to Izzi so she would turn it on.  
>Peter grinned, "Thank you."<br>"You're welcome, Big Peter." she smiled back at him.  
>I smiled because I recognized the song. It was 'Pinball Wizard' by The Who. Izzi quietly sang along until the song changed, and it wasn't long before we got to the supermarket.<br>We got out of the car and carried two boys each. I got Micky and Mike, while Izzi got Peter and Davy.  
>"I want to ride in the buggy!" Micky smiled.<br>"Me too!" Davy exclaimed, tugging on the arm of Izzi's sweater.  
>"Alright then." I smiled and placed Micky into the buggy when we got inside. Izzi put Davy in the seat and carried Mike for me.<br>"What do we need?" Micky asked, looking up at me innocently.  
>"What kind of cookies do you want?"<br>"Chocolate chip!" they all exclaimed together and giggled.  
>"That means we need chocolate chips, vanilla, brown sugar, vanilla pudding-"<br>"Vanilla pudding?" Izzi asked in amusement.  
>"Yeah, it was in a recipe I saw." I snickered and we walked around, picking up all the things we needed.<br>The four were beginning to get restless when we were checking out.  
>"We're almost done, guys, let's just get home."<p>

Eventually we got out of the store and into the van. The guys were starting to settle down a little when Micky yelled, "I need to go potty!"  
>Izzi and I looked at each other before jumping into the seats and gunning the engine of the van.<br>"Just hold it for a little longer, Micky," I said as we sped out onto the highway. I noticed Izzi's eyes were closed and her lips were moving.  
>"Are you praying?" I asked incredulously.<br>She opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm praying we don't get pulled over and that Micky doesn't have an accident."  
>I shrugged a little. "Well, I don't object. You just keep on praying."<br>And she did. She prayed the entire way home.

When we got home, Izzi took Micky inside to get him to the bathroom. She also took Davy in so I could carry Mike and Peter.  
>She let Davy sit in the living room as she hurried to get Micky to the toilet, so I let Mike and Peter sit in the living room with him.<br>"Mummy, when awe we going to make cwookies?" Davy asked.  
>"As soon as Aunt Bella and Micky get back," I told him. He nodded and went off to watch as Mike and Peter did whatever it was they did when they were waiting for something.<br>A few minutes later, Micky and Izzi returned. Micky looked relieved as he walked over to the other three.  
>"Alright, gang," I said as Izzi walked out to get the grocery bags from the van, "We're gonna make cookies now!"<br>The boys cheered. As soon as we had the stuff in from the van, we all went into the kitchen to bake cookies.

"Alright, first things first, we need to wash our hands." I instructed.  
>"I already did!" Micky grinned proudly, showing me his clean hands.<br>I nodded and Mike pulled a step-stool over to the sink so he and Peter could stand on it to wash their hands.  
>"The soap smells like apples." Peter commented, rinsing the suds off of his hands.<br>"It sure does." Mike smiled, drying his hands off.  
>Peter handed me the towel when he was done and I dried Davy's hands. "Uh, now we need to pre-heat the oven to 350."<br>"Can I do it?" Peter asked, grinning wide.  
>"Sure." Izzi picked him up and told him how many times to press the button.<br>I pulled a big bowl down from the cabinet, sat it on the table and took out all the other things we needed.  
>Peter poured in the brown and white sugar, Mike poured in that butter and Izzi cracked the eggs into the bowl.<br>"Can I put in the flour?" Micky asked eagerly.  
>I nodded and slowly helped him pour it in while Izzi helped Davy stir it.<br>"Now the choc'te tips?" Davy picked up the cups of chocolate chips.  
>"That's right!" I grinned and he dumped them in, letting Peter stir this time.<br>"Now we put them on the cookie sheet." Izzi said, pulling a cookie sheet from the cabinet.  
>I handed each of them a spoon and told them to try to get the same amount every time.<br>"Can we taste it?" Micky scooped up a spoonful of cookie dough and eyed it hungrily.  
>"Well-" I started, but Micky shoved it into his mouth.<br>"Mmm!" he smiled and talked with his mouth full, "I's good!"  
>Peter and Mike gave each other a look and tried it too, also humming in agreement with Micky.<br>Just as Micky was about to get another huge spoonful, I stopped him and shook my head, "If you eat it all, you won't have any cookies!"  
>Each baby Monkee looked down at their spoons of cookie dough and splatted it onto the sheet.<br>"That's my good boys." I nodded and patted Micky's head.  
>After putting the rest of the cookie dough on the sheet and putting it in the oven, the boys wanted to watch the cookies bake.<br>"You do know that's bad for their eyes, right?" Izzi asked as they watched the oven from a safe distance.  
>"They'll get bored with it after a minute of nothing. Just watch," I told her. She shrugged. "Whatever you say."<br>Sure enough, after about two minutes of waiting for the cookie dough to rise, Micky and Davy wandered into the living room. Mike and Peter sat down on the kitchen floor and started playing patty cake.  
>"I'll go watch those guys," Izzi volunteered, walking into the living room. I nodded and started to clean up a little of the mess we'd made while baking.<br>Eventually Mike and Peter wandered into the living room to watch Sesame Street with Micky and Davy and Izzi. I peeked in to see Micky running around pretending he was Super Grover and the rest of them watching the TV. Izzi was glancing from the TV to Micky to the other three boys -who were sitting on the floor near the TV- and back.  
>I smiled and checked on the cookies before joining them. Micky stopped running and climbed into my lap as I sat down on the couch next to Izzi. He started pointing out things on the show like "That's Elmo's house Mommy!" and "That big bird is scary."<br>After a few minutes Izzi got up to go check the cookies.  
>"Hey, I think they're done y'all," she said. Micky climbed down to run into the kitchen with the others to try a cookie.<br>"Hey, you guys know that they have to cool down first or else they'll burn your tongue," I said. They shrugged and watched as Izzi put the cookies on a cookie rack and let them cool.  
>"15 minutes, guys, 15 minutes," she said, shooing the boys back into the living room to distract them from the cookies.<br>"What time is it?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
>Izzi looked down at the watch on her wrist, "Almost twelve." she replied, "Why?"<br>"The boys need their lunch don't they?" I sighed and stood.  
>"I'll ask them what they want." she smiled and walked into the living room, "Hey boys…"<br>It wasn't long before she came back, "Alright chef, I have the orders." she saluted. I saw Micky and Peter peeking from the doorway.  
>"Mr. Micky wants a hotdog, Mr. Peter wants mac and cheese, Mr. Mike wants a grilled cheese and Mr. Davy wants spaghetti-os." she listed off their 'orders'. Micky and Peter snickered.<br>"Okay then. Now if the customers would please go watch Sesame Street, I'll be done in a jiffy!" I peered over at Micky and Peter. They stood in the doorway with a shocked and guilty expression before giggling and running off. I smirked, as did Izzi, and we began to fix their lunch.


	4. The Park

"Aw, Davy. You've got stuff all over your face!" Izzi exclaimed, wiping the spaghetti sauce from around Davy's mouth.  
>"Now can we hab a cwookie, Aunt Bewwa?" he smiled up at her.<br>I cleared my throat.  
>"May we pwease hab cwookies now, Mummy?" he asked, grinning at me.<br>"Yes, you may, Mr. Davy." I smiled and brought a cookie to each one of them.  
>"Thank you." they all munched happily on their cookies.<br>Peter yawned and took another bite of his cookie, causing a string of yawns from the other three boys.  
>"You guys need a nap, huh?" I smirked. Mike nodded sleepily and rubbed his eyes. Davy reached his arms out to Izzi, "Nap." he cried.<br>"C'mon then." I picked up Mike and reached for Micky when he protested, "But I'm not sleepy!"  
>"Suit yourself." I shrugged and helped him off of his chair. I picked up Peter and we carried the boys to their room.<br>Davy fell asleep immediately after Izzi set him down in his bed. Peter started counting something on his fingers but quickly drifted off to sleep. Mike fell asleep quickly, and even though he said he wasn't sleepy, Micky went out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
>"And he said he wasn't sleepy," I whispered to Izzi, pointing to Micky. She giggled a little as we crept out of the room and closed the door.<br>"Well, he is really stubborn. Probably didn't wanna admit he was tired," Izzi said as we headed to go wash the dishes.  
>With Izzi's help, it didn't take too long to wash all the dishes. Normally I hated doing the dishes, but Izzi wouldn't stop chattering on and on about how she was attempting to compose some sheet music. I didn't really mind her constant talking, as it helped me forget that I was usually bored washing any dishes.<p>

Eventually we heard little feet coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Micky climbing down the stairs.  
>"Hiya, Mommy!" he said when he saw me. He ran to me and grinned. "I'm not sleepy anymore!"<br>"I thought you said you weren't sleepy," I told him. He frowned.  
>"I...I wasn't!" He grinned again. Izzi and I laughed as I picked him up and swung him around the room.<br>"Whee!" He laughed.  
>Then, I heard three other pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Davy, Mike, and Peter all came down and started begging to go in a circle like Micky had. Izzi took Davy and swung him in a small circle, since she wasn't used to doing that like I was, and then I did Mike and Peter.<br>"Again!" they all cried.  
>"Maybe later," I said.<br>"Aw!" they all whined. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Davy suddenly asked, "Can we go to the pawk?"  
>"Park!" The others repeated. I looked at Izzi and she shrugged as if saying 'I don't mind. They're your kids.'<br>"Ok, guys, we're going to the park!" I said. They cheered and rushed to go get their shoes so Izzi and I could help them put them on.

"Does anyone need to potty before we go?" I asked just before we headed out the door.  
>Four little hands shot up and I nodded, "Alright then."<br>"I wanna go by myself!" Mike grinned and hurried off to the bathroom.  
>I smiled as Mike closed the door and soon came back out.<br>"Me too!" Peter smiled. He rushed into the bathroom after Mike.  
>"Mommy..." Peter called.<br>"What?" I slowly walked down the hall, "I need help." he peeked from around the door.  
>He ran over to me and pulled up his shirt, wanting me to unbutton his pants.<br>"Here." I unbuttoned his pants and he smiled before going back into the bathroom.  
>"I wish I had two bathrooms." I muttered to Izzi.<p>

"Yippee!" Micky exclaimed as he hopped out of the van and ran straight for the monkey-bars. I smirked, _'That little Monkee!'_  
>"Mommy, can you push me on the swings, please?" Peter tugged on my pants leg.<br>"Sure, buddy." I picked him up and carried him over to the swings.  
>Izzi watched Davy and Micky on the monkey-bars and I pushed Mike and Peter on the swings.<br>"Higher!" Peter cried. I pushed the seat of the swing harder, sending Peter over my head.  
>"I'm going higher than you, Mike!" Peter grinned toothily at his brother. Mike frowned slightly and looked over at me, "Me too, Mommy!"<br>"Okay." I laughed, pushing the swing he was in.  
>Peter's eye widened and he looked around, "Mommy, stop! Ice cweam!"<br>I grabbed the swing, stopping him from flying into the air again and he hopped from the swing. I stopped Mike's swing as well and ran after Peter, "Hold on, Peter!"  
>He looked down the road and jumped for joy when he saw the ice-cream truck. "Ice cweam!" he exclaimed.<br>"Iz!" I yelled to her and waved her over.  
>She nodded and persuaded the boys to come. Which wasn't too hard since she had heard the ice cream truck herself and told the boys so.<br>"Can I have a chocolate fudesicwle, mummy? Please?" Davy asked as he looked at the ice cream choices.  
>"Sure," I replied. Mike piped up.<br>"I want that one! Please?" He pointed to a Klondike bar-looking one.  
>"Ok. Peter? Micky? What about you guys?" I looked at the two undecided boys.<br>"I want the fudesicle, too, please," Peter said. I nodded. "Mick?"  
>Micky looked at the ice cream choices and then pointed to the red, white and blue Popsicle. "That one!"<br>"What do you say?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Please?"  
>"Alright then. You want anything, Iz?" I asked Izzi. She shook her head.<br>"I'm good," she said. I shrugged and gave the orders to the ice cream truck man. He handed me the ice cream which I handed to the boys and then I paid him.  
>The boys happily ate their ice cream and managed to get a lot of it on their faces and hands.<br>"Thank you mum," Davy said as we threw away the ice cream wrappers and Popsicle sticks.  
>"You're welcome. Now, how 'bout we go get you guys cleaned up?" I said. The boys looked at their hands and nodded.<br>Izzi and I took the boys over to the park restrooms.  
>"You take Davy and Micky in and I'll wait for peter and Mike," I said. She nodded and took Davy and Micky into the bathroom while Mike and Peter went into the other one.<p> 


	5. Bath Battles at Bedtime

On the way back home all four of the boys fell asleep in their seats. I got Izzi's attention and nodded towards them.  
>She grinned and nodded in response.<br>When we got home we slammed the doors of the van shut, took two boys each and brought them in. It was getting close to 6 so I started to fix dinner.

"Spaghetti!" Peter exclaimed, running into the kitchen.  
>"Yep!" I smiled, looking down at him, "Now go tell the others to wash their hands so they can eat!"<br>"Yes ma'am." he saluted me and ran back to their room.  
>Soon after, the four boys came toddling down the hall and into the kitchen. Izzi picked up Davy and sat him in his chair as Peter, Mike and Micky climbed onto their chairs on their own.<br>"Thank you, Mommy." Micky grinned, quickly picking up his fork.  
>"And Aunt Bella." Mike added, smiling sweetly.<br>Again, they got the food all in their face and hair -as little kids usually do- and I told them they needed a bath.  
>"Bubble bath!" Peter suggested joyfully. The other three nodded in agreement so Izzi and I filled up the tub with water and added the bubble bath soap, putting the boys into the tub.<p>

Micky splashed the water –at Mike- and an entire battle ensued.  
>"B-boys!" I shouted at them, but was still laughing. Izzi hid behind a towel, laughing as well.<br>"Stop!" I grabbed Micky's arms before he could splash water at Peter's face. I stopped smiling and looked at them seriously, "Stop it, or you'll have to clean this mess up too."  
>Peter lowered his head shamefully and the others followed suit. Micky and Mike lifted their heads too look up at each other and pointed and laughed.<br>"You look like a wizard!" Micky giggled at Mike. Mike grinned and put more bubbles onto his chin, "Aba-ca-dabra!"  
>Peter and Davy grinned at Mike and joined in on the game. "I'm Santa!" Peter grinned happily.<br>"And I'm the wizard's Bubble Monster!" Micky roared, "RAWR!"  
>Mike laughed, Davy hid his face in his hands and Peter screamed, hopping out of the tub and running out of the bathroom.<br>"RAWR!" Micky roared, also jumping out and chasing after him, "I'm going to eat you!"  
>I snatched up a towel and ran after them. Trapping Micky in the towel, I laughed and called out to Peter, "I've caught the evil Bubble Monster!"<br>Peter ran back to bathroom and wrapped himself up in a towel, "It's not nice for Bubble Monsters to chase Santa."  
>"No, it's not." I ruffled Micky's wet hair.<p>

We helped them into their pajamas, brushed their hair and teeth and put them in their beds.  
>"Night, night." Peter yawned.<br>"G'night, boys." Izzi and I tucked them in and left.  
>"Thanks." I said to her. She shrugged, "Anytime. Need any help with the bathroom?"<br>"Nah, I got it."  
>"Okay, see you tomorrow…most likely."<br>"Yep." I nodded.  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye."

After Izzi left, I mopped up the water that was on the floor with a towel, folded the clothes from the dryer that were forgotten the entire day and took a shower and got into my own pajamas.  
>Before I went to bed, I locked the doors and brought Peter and Mike their hats –even though they were asleep.<br>_'I wonder how today would have been if I didn't get them?'_ I thought, _'I bet tomorrow's going to be just as crazy.'_


End file.
